dvdfandomcom-20200223-history
The Pink Panther Classic Cartoon Collection
The Pink Panther Classic Cartoon Collection features 124 cartoons from the original Pink Panther animated series from 1964 to 1980. Back description summary The Pink Panther is - paws down - the world's grooviest cartoon star. In 1964, this pink-inked feline slinked onto the opening credits of Blake Edwards' caper film by the same name and threatened to steal the entire show. Sleek, sophisticated and witty, the animation, produced by Friz Freleng and David H. DePatie, was a stylish departure from its contemporaries…and an instant hit. A subsequent short film, The Pink Phink, would go on to win* an Oscar® and spawn a celebrated series of six-minute cartoons featuring the sly cat. Now, for the first time, 124 cartoons produced by Freleng and DePatie between 1964 and 1980 are collected here in a swingin' 5-disc set. With over 14 hours of "pink comedy," you can't help but lick your whiskers! Episode selection Disc 1 #The Pink Phink (Friz Freleng, Hawley Pratt) #Pink Pajamas (Friz Freleng, Hawley Pratt) #We Give Pink Stamps (Friz Freleng, Hawley Pratt) #Dial 'P' for Pink (Friz Freleng, Hawley Pratt) #Sink Pink (Friz Freleng, Hawley Pratt) #Pickled Pink (Friz Freleng, Hawley Pratt) #Pinkfinger (Friz Freleng, Hawley Pratt) #Shocking Pink (Friz Freleng, Hawley Pratt) #Pink Ice (Friz Freleng, Hawley Pratt) #The Pink Tail Fly (Friz Freleng, Hawley Pratt) #Pink Panzer (Hawley Pratt) #An Ounce of Pink (Hawley Pratt) #Reel Pink (Hawley Pratt) #Bully for Pink (Hawley Pratt) #Pink Punch (Hawley Pratt) #Pink Pistons (Hawley Pratt) #Vitamin Pink (Hawley Pratt) #The Pink Blue Print (Hawley Pratt) #Pink, Plunk, Plink (Hawley Pratt) #Smile Pretty, Say Pink (Hawley Pratt) #Pink-A-Boo (Hawley Pratt) #Genie with the Light Pink Fur (Hawley Pratt) #Super Pink (Hawley Pratt) #Rock A Bye Pinky (Hawley Pratt) #Pinknic (Hawley Pratt) #Pink Panic (Hawley Pratt) #Pink Posies (Hawley Pratt) Disc 2 #Pink of the Litter (Hawley Pratt) #In the Pink (Hawley Pratt) #Jet Pink (Gerry Chiniquy) #Pink Pardise (Gerry Chiniquy) #Pinto Pink (Hawley Pratt) #Congratulations! It's Pink (Hawley Pratt) #Prefabricated Pink (Hawley Pratt) #The Hand is Pinker than the Eye (Hawley Pratt) #Pink Outs (Gerry Chiniquy) #Sky Blue Pink (Hawley Pratt) #Pinkadilly Circus (Hawley Pratt) #Psychedelic Pink (Hawley Pratt) #Come on In! The Water's Pink (Hawley Pratt) #Put-Put, Pink (Gerry Chiniquy) #G.I. Pink (Hawley Pratt) #Lucky Pink (Hawley Pratt) #The Pink Quarterback (Hawley Pratt) #Twinkle, Twinkle Little Pink (Hawley Pratt) #Pink Valiant (Hawley Pratt) #The Pink Pill (Gerry Chiniquy) #Prehistoric Pink (Hawley Pratt) #Pink in the Clink (Gerry Chiniquy) #Little Beaux Pink (Hawley Pratt) #Tickled Pink (Gerry Chiniquy) #Pink Sphinx (Hawley Pratt) #Pink is a Many Splintered Thing (Gerry Chiniquy) #The Pink Package Plot (Art Davis) Disc 3 #Pinkcome Tax (Art Davis) #Pink-A-Rella (Hawley Pratt) #Pink Pest Control (Gerry Chiniquy) #Think Before You Pink (Gerry Chiniquy) #Slink Pink (Hawley Pratt) #In the Pink of the Night (Arthur Davis) #Pink on the Cob (Hawley Pratt) #Extinct Pink (Hawley Pratt) #A Fly in the Pink (Hawley Pratt) #Pink Blue Plate (Gerry Chiniquy) #Pink Tuba-Dore (Art Davis) #Pink Pranks (Gerry Chiniquy) #The Pink Flea (Gerry Chiniquy) #Psst Pink (Art Davis) #Gong with the Pink (Hawley Pratt) #Pink-In (Art Davis) #Pink 8 Ball (Gerry Chiniquy) #Pink Aye (Gerry Chiniquy) #Trail of the Lonesome Pink (Gerry Chiniquy) #Pink DaVinci (Robert McKimson) #Pink Streaker (Gerry Chiniquy) #Salmon Pink (Gerry Chiniquy) #Forty Pink Winks (Gerry Chiniquy) #Pink Plasma (Art Leonardi) #Pink Elephant (Gerry Chiniquy) #Keep Our Forests' Pink (Gerry Chiniquy) #Bobolink Pink (Gerry Chiniquy) Disc 4 #It's Pink But Is It Mink? (Robert McKimson) #Pink Campaign (Art Leonardi) #The Scarlet Pinkernel (Gerry Chiniquy) #Mystic Pink (Robert McKimson) #The Pink of Arabee (Gerry Chiniquy) #The Pink Pro (Robert McKimson) #Pink Piper (Cullen Houghtaling) #Pinky Doodle (Sid Marcus) #Sherlock Pink (Robert McKimson) #Rocky Pink (Art Leonardi) #Therapeutic Pink (Gerry Chiniquy) #Pink Pictures (Gerry Chiniquy) #Pink Arcade (Sid Marcus) #Pink Lemonade (Gerry Chiniquy) #Pink Trumpet (Art Davis) #Sprinkle Me Pink (Bob Richardson) #Dietic Pink (Sid Marcus) #Pink U.F.O. (Dave Detiege) #Pink Lightning (Brad Case) #Pink Daddy (Gerry Chiniquy) #Cat and the Pink Stalk (Dave Detiege) #Pink S.W.A.T. (Sid Marcus) #Pink and Shovel (Gerry Chiniquy) #Pinkologist (Gerry Chiniquy) #Yankee Doodle Pink (Sid Marcus) #Pink Press (Art Davis) #Pet Pink Pebbles (Art Leonardi) Disc 5 #The Pink of Bagdad (Gerry Chiniquy) #Pink in the Drink (Sid Marcus) #Pink Bananas (Art Davis) #Pinktails for Two (Art Davis) #Pink Z-Z-Z (Sid Marcus) #Star Pink (Art Davis) #Pink Breakfast (Brad Case) #Pink Quackers (Brad Case) #Toro Pink (Sid Marcus) #String Along in Pink (Gerry Chiniquy) #Pink in the Woods (Brad Case) #Pink Pull (Sid Marcus) #Spark Plug Pink (Brad Case) #Doctor Pink (Sid Marcus) #Pink Suds (Art Davis) #Supermarket Pink (Brad Case) Gallery PANTHER_01_zpsfhmhttah.jpg|Main Menu PANTHER_02_zpswevaaqpa.jpg|Disc 1 Episode Selection PANTHER_03_zps0mpnlwjr.jpg|Subtitles Menu Video Category:DVD Category:DVDs with featurettes